As noted, a mobile communication system enables a user to make voice communications with a counterpart by wireless even at a place where a wired telephone is not installed while moving. A portable mobile communication terminal is used as a terminal for enabling radio communication. The voice communication is easily accomplished by the wireless communications between the mobile communication base station transceivers installed every region and the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, in such a mobile communication system, not only wireless voice communications are made between the mobile communication terminals or between the wired telephone and the mobile communication terminal but also short messages are exchanged among the mobile communication terminals using the short message service (SMS).
In other words, in an emergency, a mobile communication subscriber who is carrying this mobile communication terminal can rapidly make voice communications with a target counterpart using the terminal without moving to a place where the wired telephone is installed.
However, in the mobile communication system adopting the conventional mobile communication terminal, if the mobile communication subscriber could not directly make voice communications or is placed in an emergency situation where the voice communications could not be sent outside, i.e., a threat situation such a red-handed robber, a violent criminal, etc., shadowing by a criminal for an illegal purpose, intrusion into the inside of a house by an invited guest, a distress situation at the mountains, and the like, it is impossible to make voice communications with a desired counterpart using the mobile communication terminal. Due to this, there has been a serious problem that the person concerned must suffer from any convenience that may be caused by the emergency situation.
Furthermore, even if the mobile communication subscriber is successful in making voice communications with an emergency contact point such as a police station, a firehouse, etc. in order to cope with the emergency situation, there are problems that the personnel participating in the emergency contact point could not know the place where the emergency situation has occurred and how the situation is going, if the mobile communication subscriber could not explain all the details about the emergency situation.
Additionally, although the emergency situation on the mobile communication subscriber is rapidly seen, it is not easy to find relief personnel that can resolve the emergency situation of a corresponding mobile communication subscriber. Also, even if the relief personnel adjacent to the mobile communication subscriber are found, there is a problem that long time is taken in order for the personnel to know the emergency situation in detail.
Meanwhile, in order for one mobile communication subscriber to find the location of the other mobile communication subscriber due to a specific reason (for example, meeting at a given place), the one mobile communication subscriber has to trace the location of the other mobile communication subscriber while communicating with him or her. This makes the subscribers inconvenient.